


The End

by Bookwormscififan



Series: Sanders Sides x Black Parade [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, MCR, Negative Self Talk, The Black Parade, The End, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormscififan/pseuds/Bookwormscififan
Summary: Virgil reminisces on his departure from the Dark Sides
Series: Sanders Sides x Black Parade [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887901
Kudos: 8





	The End

Virgil’s departure from the Dark Sides had been rough on everyone involved, and worse off on Virgil himself.

He used a wipe to remove his makeup, then set the dirty wipe on the table. His mind was a whirlwind of negativity; thoughts racing past at unbelievable speeds. Maybe he shouldn’t have left, maybe he shouldn’t have even revealed himself.

Sometimes he wondered if the role Thomas had labelled him with really encompassed everything he needed to do. Sometimes it felt like everything was too simple an explanation of what he did.

He looked at his reflection in his phone screen, nose scrunching up at the smeared eye shadow and puffy eyes. He hated his reflection, sneering back at him like he was the bad guy. Nobody ever asked him if he wanted this role. Nobody ever asked him if he was happy being ‘anxiety’.

Remus hadn’t seemed to care if he left. Janus was upset with him, sure, but now he didn’t seem to have any ill-feelings toward him. It was almost as though he had forgotten all about Virgil’s departure. 

The longer Virgil sat on his bed, the more he realised that maybe he wasn’t needed here after all. Pulling his hood over his head, he sank backwards into his blankets, hoping that he could just disappear. 

He never wanted to deal with Thomas’ dilemmas again. He didn’t want to be blamed (like Roman always did), or mocked (like Janus), or ignored (like Logan). 

He didn’t even want to be labelled. He just wanted to be Virgil, the guy who listened to depressing music and wore dark clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Please remember to leave comments and kudos!


End file.
